


Just a Small Crush... Right?

by Cloud_Drizzle



Category: South Park
Genre: Camp, Camping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Run Away, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Drizzle/pseuds/Cloud_Drizzle
Summary: Eric Cartman has secretly had a crush on Kyle Broflovski for longer than he can remember, but what happens when that secret starts to come out?(this seemed to do pretty good when I wrote it on Wattpad, so now that I've been using AO3 for the last little while I decided to post it here too :>  )





	1. Worst Day for a Test

~Cartman POV~

I sit down at school in my seat, next to my three... well not necessarily "friends", but, well, the three people I hang out with more than others. They hate me and I hate them.

... well except for one...

Kyle Broflovski, also known as the the Jew-boy. 

I've had a crush on Kyle for as long as I can remember. Although it typically just comes out as me being an asshole... but he will never, ever, know that. I'm pretty sure he is as straight as can be. He has only wanted to be with girls, multiple times. Only girls. Never a boy. 

Then again, I've never openly wanted to be with a guy either.

I turn my head towards Kyle sitting next to me. However he was facing behind him talking to Stan and Kenny. The three of them start laughing and I laugh along, though I have no idea what they're even talking about. 

Kyle looks at me confusingly, "Dude, why are you laughing at that?"

"Shut it Jew, I can laugh at what I want!" I spoke, trying to anger him.

Stan and Kenny also gave me weird looks. I wonder what they were even talking about... Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately interrupted by the teacher. 

"Alright class, today we are going to have to do some important testing to make sure everyone is caught up with what we have learned throughout the year."

Everyone in the class, including me, groaned in annoyance. We've had a new teacher for a while, though we tend to ignore her and I can't even remember her name half the time. It seems like every few months we seem to just get a new teacher anyways, so whats the point?

"I know, I know. But look on the bright side! It's Friday! You have a long test today and then you have the whole weekend free to do whatever you want before having to come back and learn again!"

I decided to speak up to this nonsense, "Are you fucking serious?? The only day of the skewl week people actually look forward to is Friday you have to give us this big ass test?! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Dude," I hear Stan say behind me

"Now Eric, lets not do this again. Just please do the test," the teacher says, attempting to keep her cool. I can tell she is having a hard time doing so. 

"Hey fatass, mind shutting up so we can get this test over with?" The Jewish boy angrily whispered to me. 

I rolled my eyes and stopped arguing with the teacher after realizing this is going no where. 

"Alright," she began, "because of what happened last time we took a test, I am moving everyone around so that you wont be by your friends. I'm doing this test to see what you know, not your friend!"

For fucks sake! Now how am I going to pass this damn test? Any of the past times I've just looked at Kyle's or someone else's computer screen and copied. I don't ever actually pay attention to the teacher, god damnit!

The teacher walks around the room for a few minutes pointing to desks and saying names for certain people to sit there. I better be sat by someone who knows what the hell they are doing and not some dumb ass who gets every question wrong. 

Eventually she point at a desk in the back and I hear my name called. Guess thats where I'm sitting. 

Then Kyle's name is called to sit to the left of me. 

Hell yeah.


	2. Testing... Testing

~Cartman's POV~

The test has only gone by like thirty minutes and I'm bored out of my mind! Thirty minutes? More like hours!

I've barely answered any of the questions. All of the questions are shuffled for each person or some shit. So it's difficult to fucking cheat now! Some questions I've still been able to, but I don't want to fail this damn test. 

I look to the right of me. God, Kyle is so fucking cute when he has his focusing face on. And those eyes, I've never seen green eyes look that good on someone! Those eyes are like the top of a tree in the sun, or maybe like emerald shining so beautifully when light hits them. Yeah, definitely emeralds. 

Kyle glances at me from the corner of his eye, then angrily stares at me. 

"Stop copying me fatass! Look at your own answers!" He angrily whispered to me, similar to how he did earlier today when I was arguing with the teacher for simply putting a long test on a Friday. But come on! It's a Friday! Meaning we shouldn't have huge fucking tests!

I whisper back after making sure the teacher was looking at her computer and not us, "I wasn't looking at your answers, Jew"

Why the fuck did I say that, he better not have known what I meant. 

Kyle squints his eyes at me in confusion. He slowly turns back to his computer screen and continues testing, or well I think he is, but he isn't moving. Just staring at the screen, zoned out. 

Well shit. 

I turn back to my computer, not wanting to make this any awkward than it already seems to be.


	3. The Invite

~Cartman's POV~

After probably fifty hours, the test finally stops. Well, maybe not actually fifty hours, but it sure as hell felt like it!

We wait for the school bell to let us go home. The teacher sits at her desk not taking her eyes off the computer screen as the room fills with shrieks of hyper nine/teen year olds. 

Kenny is sitting in the corner reading a book. Well, no, not a book. Just a smaller magazine covered up by a book. Probably some kind of Playboy. 

I look a little to the right of Kenny and see Stan and Kyle talking. I approach the wall next to them and listen in to their conversation.

"Sorry dude," Stan started, "my parents are making me go on this stupid boating trip, so you wont be able to come over"

"Oh, well what about next weekend?" The green hat Jew asked. 

"Yeah, I'll be home"

"Hey Jew," I bud in, "if you want to go to someones house so badly why don't you come to mine?"

"And why the fuck I do that?! You're an asshole to me!"

"I'm sorry, Kahl," I mumble under my breath

"I can't hear you," he says squinting his eyes at me.

"Nothing, never mind. Sorry I offered, Jew." I rushed out of the room as the bell rang to go home. 

~Kyle's POV~

Was Cartman... upset? Surely not, he's Cartman. He wouldn't care if I died, why would he care if I didn't come to his house? 

Well, he has saved me many, many times... so I mean I guess he would care if I died. Just- WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SUCH AN ASSHOLE?!

I continued to ponder until a hand began waved up and down in front of my face. I shook my head, escaping my thoughts. 

"Dude we have to get on the bus, no one is even in the room anymore. Not even the teacher." Stan pointed to the empty desk. 

"Yeah okay..." I said, still trying to wrap my head around the whole Cartman thing thats been going on today. 

'I wasn't looking at your answers, Jew' and 'if you want to go to someones house so badly why don't you come to mine?' Kept replying in my head. Is Cartman trying to hint towards something? 

Is he actually trying to be kind or is this some fucked up elaborate prank he's planning to pull on me. Seeing that it's Cartman, it's probably the latter.

"Dude, seriously?" Stan snapped and continued to flail his arm in front of my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just somethings... somethings not right today," I apologized. 

"It's okay, I just really don't want to miss the bus home, so can we just talk on the way?" Stan spoke while making motions towards the door and back at me. 

"Oh... oh yeah sorry." I start walking with Stan next to me as the sound of our steps become unison, "Does Cartman seem weird to you today?"

Stan thinks for a moment, "Ehh not really. I mean he hasn't ripped on us today as much as he usually does... although we we're testing literally all day."

If Stan hasn't noticed anything, then its most likely just all in my head.

But what else could 'I wasn't looking at your answers, Jew' mean if it wasn't me he was looking at?

I lied on my bed, playing on my phone for a long while before remembering that Cartman had invited me to his house earlier today. 

Would it be a bad idea to go anyways? I mean it is Cartman. Most likely this is just some prank to make me regret ever trusting him. 

I tap the screen on my phone for a few more minutes playing my game. 

"Urg, there's nothing to do!" I announce to myself. I decide to call Cartman to ask if I can still come over, I mean I obviously have nothing better to do. 

I find the contact labeled "fatass" and hit the call button. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. Ring, ring. 

He never picks up. 

Whatever, he basically already gave me permission to come over anyways, not that I need it. 

I jump out of my bed, put my phone into my pocket, and slip my shoes on. I dash down the stairs and see my mom in the kitchen. 

"Where are you going off to in such a hurry bubbe?" She questions. 

"I'm going to go over to Cartman's house. I'll probably be back in a few hours"

"Okay, but make sure to call me if you decide to spend the night!"

"I will!" I reply and bolt out the door.


	4. You Came!

~Cartman's POV~

I sit on the living room couch with a bag of Cheesy Poofs in my arms, munching away as the two Canadian's on the tv fart on each others faces non-stop.

The one named Phillip jumps into the air and farts in the other's, Terrance's, face.

"AHHAHAHHHHHAAHH," I start laughing uncontrollably, "THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS, PHILLIP!!!"

All of a sudden I hear a knock at my door.

"WHO IS IT" I yell, but get no answer, besides more knocking. 

I threw my Cheesy Poofs down and snatched the remote off the table, turning the tv off. I walk over to the door and open it.

"Kahl! You came!" I shouted in disbelief to who was at my doorstep.

"I had nothing better to do. I remembered you wanted me to come over, so I did, but if this is some fucked up prank then I'm-"

"-Its not a prank, Kahl, " I cut him off, "but come inside, I don't want the house to be as cold as the snow god damnit." 

Kyle walks in and looks around, "Where is your mom?" He asks after a little while. 

"Oh yeah! Look!" I say while handing him a note. Or well, more like shoving it in his face, but you get the idea. 

He grabbed and read it, "Ohhh ok, so she ditched you to have sex with a random dude and leave you all alone again, huh?" Kyle says jokingly.

"AYE, THAT IS NOT WHAT IT SAYS AND THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED!" I irritatedly shout while snatching the note from his small Jew hands. 

Kyle laughed a little and I smiled. His laugh is adorable.

~Kyle's POV~

"So what exactly should we do? Why were you wanting me to come over, that is" I eventually ask, looking straight at the Cartman in front of me. 

Immediately his face lights up with joy and grabs my wrist, basically pulling me up the stairs. Jesus Christ, I've never seen him run so fast in my entire life!

We get up to his room and he lets go of my arm. He then speeds into his closet. At that moment I really wanted to make a joke about him being, well, in the closet, but, from the way he acts, I'm pretty sure he hates everything to do with homosexuality.... so that might make things weird. 

I laughed slightly at it, but quietly so that Cartman wouldn't hear. If Cartman did hear me laughing though, I bet he'd say something like 'What are you laughing at, Jew?' I laughed a bit more at that. 

After what seemed like forever- which was in reality only like a minute- he comes out with a plastic box that has pictures of Terrance and Phillip covering the sides. He plops it on the floor and sits down behind it.

"What is that?" I ask him

He doesn't answer, but just smiles and looks up at me while opening then pushing it into my direction. 

I look into the box.

"Holy shit dude!" I shout while staring at a box that had every single episode of Terrance and Phillip on dvd. 

I quickly sit on the carpet and go to grab one, but he quickly snaps the shut box and drags away from me, closer to him. He evilly laughs. 

"Come on dude! We have to binge them all!" I practically begged.

"Oh I dunno Kahl..." he teased.

God damnit, he's enjoying this.

"Hmm, well I suppose we could..." he said, still teasing.

"Yes!!!" I excitedly spoke while throwing my arms into the air before realizing, "Wait a second... how did you even get these?!"

"Well," he stood up and reached into his pocket, "look who's mom forgot their credit card!"

"Dude! That's awesome!" For some reason I was praising him for this? That box of dvds probably costed a lot of money! "... but why did you only buy Terrance and Phillip dvds..?"

He opened the box back up and picked up one of the cases. He looked at it a smirked, "Well I had to have something to do with you this weekend." 

"Wait.. did you buy these just so I would come over to your house?" 

Why is Cartman being so nice, and to me of all people? Why does he want to hang out with me so bad? Why does he keep starring at me? Does he... he is straight... right?

"I just— I would have watched them even if you didn't come over, Jew. Don't feel special" He looked away as he spoke. While walking over to the dvd player, he popped the disk out of the case and slid it into the dvd player and sat down right next to me.

~Cartman POV~

We laughed and laughed at fart after fart. Some from the Canadian in the blue, while some were from the Canadian in the red. 

"Dude, that was the best one yet!" Kyle announced after Terrance farted so hard he flew up to space. 

"Hell yeah! And we're still only on season 2!" 

I glanced over at the Jewish boy who was sitting with his knees folded up, resting his arms and head upon them. Every now and then his eyes begin to droop, before he jolted himself back awake.

Maybe I should go make a pallet for him to sleep on? No, that would be too nice and the last thing I want it for Kyle to catch on to... to how I feel about him...

I look back at the tv, knowing if I starred at him any longer he would have noticed. A few minutes go by and Phillip farted so hard that all the glass in the area shattered in seconds. 

"HAHAHAHAAAAA, KAHL DID YOU SEE THAT?! AHAHAHAHAH!!!" I whip my head over to the right of me to see Kyle's reaction, but there was none. He had passed out, and I've got no idea for how long. 

"Damnit I should have gotten something for him to sleep on," I say to myself, looking around my room so somewhere to put him, "because Kahl sure as hell wont be sleeping on the ground."

After scanning the room I realize, the only place I could put Kyle is on my bed. I don't want him to sleep on the ground, but I sure as hell am not sleeping somewhere else either.

I grab Kyle and pick him up with both my arms, "Shit, you're heavier than you look, Jew!" I place him on the side of the bed farthest from the wall and crawled around him, lying down on the other side. Lets hope Kyle doesn't get pissy about this in the morning. 

I stare at the Jewish boy's face while slowly dozing off.


	5. Strange Awakening

~Kyle's POV~

I start to wake up, strange seeing that I don't remember passing out. I start to go to stretch before I realize my arms are pinned to my side. I open my eyes to see Cartman right up next to me.... and cuddling me...

I almost screamed, but held it in. What the hell do I do?? 

I begin to start squirming around, trying to find some way to break my way loose from his strong grip. 

I wiggle my body in multiple ways trying to get loose, but it was no luck. 

I look over at Cartman. You know he's actually kinda cute when he's sleeping... and comfy-- WHAT THE HELL NO! I DO NOT LIKE FATASS LIKE THAT, HE IS A DICK TO ME!

I scream, not wanting to be this close to him anymore. 

He jolts awake and realizes whats going on.

"AH!" He shouts while quickly pulling his arms away from me, finally allowing me to actually move. 

"What the hell man??" I scolded while moving my now usable arms up to my hat to straighten it. 

Cartman's eyes widened as he started glancing around the room shiftily "I don't usually sleep... sleep in the same bed as- with people, I didn't... I didn't know I cud- I didn't know I did that in my sleep!" He covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. 

Did he just... apologize? Well basically! But damn, Cartman feeling sorry for something. Now I feel bad for screaming... I mean it wasn't too bad being in his arms...- NO! 

I mentally slapped myself, I shouldn't be thinking gay thoughts about a racist, evil, self-absorbed, immature, destructive, sarcastic, loud-mouthed, lazy, insane child. 

... but what about all those other times? He's saved my life more than once and has even sang to me about how much he loved me in front of loads of people over the Megatron. I mean, that last one way mostly just to ruin everything I was doing... but something about it seemed... sincere... in a way. Almost as if-

Cartman started snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to get my out of my daze. 

"Uh, you okay, Kahl?" He questioned. 

"Um, yeah. Why are we in your bed anyway? I don't remember even getting up here."

"Oh yeah uh," he starts getting nervous, "well you kinda passed out on the floo and I wasn't going to let you sleep there. And I sure as hell wasn't going to sleep there either!.... so we both ended up here.."

"You carried me? Just to make sure I didn't sleep on the floor? Wow Cartm-"

"Don't think about it too much, Jew."

I lightly smile, not really knowing how to respond. 

And then it hit me. I forgot to call my mom. I jump out of the bed and start looking around for my phone.

"Uh, what're you doing...?" He asks. 

"I forgot to tell my mom I was staying here for the night and I need to find my phone!" I spoke quickly. 

"Oh. Its still on the floo from last night, I only picked you up," he said pointing to my phone. 

"Oh. Haha" I say feeling dumb. Man I sure am blind. I bend down and snatch it from the floor. I click the side on.

"DUDE! I have like 20 missed messages!" I spoke, scared for what my mom would say when I finally answered her. 

~Cartman's POV~

Damn, his mom sure does care about him... I wish my mom would give more than a rat shit about me. 

"I need to call my mom real quick to tell her I'm fine" Kyle says, tapping on his phone as it doesn't light up, "well, except my phone just died... Can I use the phone downstairs?"

"Yeah sure... Wait, did you not tell her you were over here?" Did good boy Kyle lie to his mom?

"Oh, no no no! I just forgot to tell her I was actually spending the night," whew, I don't know what I would do if Kyle wasn't being his normal good self like he is most the time, "Well, actually I didn't even know I was spending the night."

"You seriously thought I would let you leave that easy, Jew?" I spoke without thinking. 

"Heh" he awkwardly laughs while turning to walk out the door. As he walked off I caught a slight glimpse of a redish pink color on his face... was he... blushing?

I walk down stairs after some time and hear Kyle, still talking to his mom. I sit on the stairs looking towards where Kyle was turned away from me, on the phone.

"Yeah, sorry about that mom. But uh hey... can I spend another night here?" The Jew spoke. 

He... he wants to spend more time with me? I can't help but smile! I figured after the whole 'cuddling' thing he would be begging to go home! 

I wish I would have woken up first so I could have enjoyed him in my arms for more than two seconds. I sighed at this thought. Why would Kyle love a fatass like me...

"Thank you so much, mom!!" I heard Kyle shout happily as he plopped the phone back into place, hanging it up. 

He started running up the stairs until he saw that I was sitting on them. He stopped in front of me with a grin on his face.

"My mom said I could stay another night!!" He spoke, beaming with excitement. 

"Keeeewl"


	6. Failed Phone Call

~Kyle's POV~

We spent the whole rest of the day watching Terrance and Phillip just like yesterday. Well, not exactly like yesterday. This time we used blankets to make a pallet on the floor for me, so I slept by myself. Luckily. 

The next day roles around and it's time for me to go home. 

"Bye Cartman!" I say while heading towards the door and making sure I have my phone. 

"You know, Jew, we only got through season six, you better come back next weekend" Cartman grinned. 

Already he's asking me to come back? Wow. I awkwardly laugh and walk out the door. 

On the walk back home I realize that I was thinking and smiling, about Cartman. 

And I didn't stop thinking about him. It was night and I was lying in my bed, still thinking about him. 

"Arg, stop thinking about that fatass!" I grab my phone, deciding that the only way to get this off my mind is to talk about him to my best friend, Stan. 

Earlier when I had got back home I had put my phone on the charger since it died at Cartman's, so it's fully charged now. 

Seeing that I almost always only talk to Stan, he was most likely the last person I talked to, so without thinking I hit the top contact under most recently called. 

~Cartman's POV~

Right as I get comfy in my bed I start hearing a buzzing sound. At night I typically just keep it on silent because I don't care enough to talk to people when I want to sleep. 

But for some reason tonight, I felt like picking it up.

I reach over and grab my phone and see that it's Kyle. 

"Why is Kahl calling me?" I hit the green button to answer and begin to start speaking.

"-Hey Stan" Kyle says. 

Oh my god, does Kyle think he called Stan? I mean probably since he said 'Stan'. I decide to play along.

"What's up Kah-Kyle," I said attempting to do my best Stan impression. Hell, if Stan can do a good voice impression of me I can sure as hell do the same. 

"You okay, Stan? You sound a little... weird."

"Oh yeah.. dude.. just a little tired," I say, trying to convince him I'm actually Stan. Why doesn't he just look at his phone screen and see the contact obviously is not Stan. 

"Oh sorry, I can call you tomor-"

"No it's fine!" I shout interrupting him. I want to know what wrong, even though what I'm doing is, well, wrong.

"If you say so..." Kyle began, "You remember how Cartman asked me to come over to his house Friday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well even though I said no... I kinda went anyways.." he sounded... ashamed? Why?

"Dude, why??"

"I don't know! Maybe I was just bored.. or..." he mumbled the last part. 

".....or....?" I urge him to go on. 

"Oh. Nothing. Anyways, when I got there he had every single Terrance and Phillip episode on dvd! It was awesome! We planned to watch them all, but there was sooo many. And, well, I passed out early on Friday like midway season two, so that sucked.... but I might go back next weekend!"

I can't help but smile at all the things he is saying about me. It's... nice...

"Wait, isn't Cartman an asshole though? Why would he do binge watch all those with you. I figure he would just eat junk food all day and sit on his couch."

"Yeah, I figured he would too. It was nice though," Kyle said. I could tell he was smiling from what he said. 

Now that we have whatever that was out of the way, time to do some messing around with him.

"Soo, did you ever get around to telling Cartman that thing?" I said, hoping this wouldn't give me away. 

"Uh, what thing?" Kyle was obviously confused, telling by his tone of voice. I may have just screwed up. 

"You know... that... thing..."

"Oh... no, Stan I'm not telling Cartman that! He already rips on me enough for being Jewish, imagine what he will do when he knows I'm bisexual! I'm pretty sure he strongly hates anything to do with being gay. Well except when it comes to Tweek and Craig which he tolerates at least."

Wait... Kyle is... bi? Hell yeah! Crap, what do I say though!? If I say something stupid he will get pissed at Stan or realize it's me! Shitttt!

"Hello, Stan?" I hear movement from his side, I bet he just looked at who he called- "GOD DAMNIT CARTMAN! YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS TOMORROW TO ANYONE INCLUDING ME" and with that, he hung up. 

I didn't even get to tell him that wasn't straight either.


	7. I Swear

~Cartman's POV~

The night before I had set an alarm on my phone to wake me up, as I figured my mom wouldn't be back home by then. I wish my mom would care more about me than sex for once. 

I hop out of my bed, landing my feet onto the soft carpet. I snatch my jacket and hat off the floor where I had left them. After putting both of them on I walked down the stairs, and to no surprise saw that my mom was still gone.

"Of course," I mutter to myself. I walk to the living room and grab my half eaten bag of Cheesy Poofs from the night Kyle came over. Kyle... I wonder how he is doing...

I shake myself out of it, before I become trapped in thought. I still need to get to the bus, and thats what I shall do. 

Seeing that I wont have to eat breakfast, I'm going to be pretty early for the bus. Maybe I'll be able to talk to Kyle about what happened last night. 

I open my door, making sure to lock it behind me as I leave. As I walk to the bus sign I notice someone is already there. 

Kyle..

Bingo, perfect time to talk to him! No one else will be here! 

"Sup Jew," I say while approaching him. 

"What the fuck do you want," he harshly replies.

"Whats wrong with you, got some sand in your vagina Kahl?" I smirked.

"You know damn well whats wrong." I open my mouth to reply, but was interrupted, "-and if you say anything about what I said last night to anyone including me, I will make you regret it."

"I swear, Kahl, I wont say anything."

"And I'm supposed to believe that why?! All you ever do is search for reasons to make me feel horrible about myself!" Everything he says was true about me... but thats didn't change the fact it hurt. 

I sigh, getting ready to speak, "Kahl, the reason I'm not going to say anythi-"

"Yo," Stan says arriving, "you both are here earlier that usual."

"Yeah.. I need to talk to you later..." Kyle awkwardly shuffled the snow around under his feet. 

"Yeah dude, whats up?" 

"I'll just tell you later"

I wish Kyle didn't hate me so much, I mean it's reasonable with the way I treat him though. I just wish he could see through my asshole-ness and see that I still care. 

Kyle and Stan continued to talk, but I didn't listen. After a bit I noticed Kenny walk up to the sign with us. Soon after the bus drove up and quickly stopped in front of us. 

As the door of the bus opens, Kyle, Kenny, Stan, and then me walk into the bus, heading to the back as usual. 

Kyle plopped down on one of the bus seats to the left. Kenny sat further down on the right. Maybe I'll be able to sit down next to Kyle? Right as I think this, Stan hops into the seat, destroying my hope. 

I sit at a seat simi-close to the two so I could ease drop. However they didn't talk about anything interesting whatsoever. I shifted my sitting position so that I could stare out the bus window to my right. The trees passed by so quickly that they were nothing but green and white blurs in the distance. 

Every time I saw green all I could think of was Kyle and his cute green hat. 

Eventually the bus came to a stop and we arrived at school. Everyone jumped of their seats and one by one we exited.


	8. Munch Munch

~Cartman's POV~

I haven't gotten to talk to that daywalker jew boy all day. He made it very clear to me not to talk to him, and despite my efforts he still ignored me. The most I got out of him was a death glare. Why is he so afraid of people knowing his dirty little jew secret? It's obvious the people of South Park don't hate the gays, hell, Tweek and Craig is EVERYONE'S favourite couple! Why would people care if Kahl is bisexual? If anything they'd celebrate! There would be a huge fucking pride parade in honor of Kahl just because this damn town is so desperate to be gay-friendly!

Knowing his little secrete, I feel like I might just have a chance to get with Kahl- no... thats dumb. His sexuality doesn't matter because he hates me. He doesn't want me anywhere near him and he wants me to die or never speak to him again- or maybe even both! No.. that doesn't feel right either. If it was right then why would he come to my house.. and then ask to stay another night?! I didn't even have to force him or even beg! He just DID! Maybe he wants to trust me... but can't... he most likely believes this is a trick just to tear him apart. The worst part is that it sounds like me, I don't want him to think of me like that anymore... but damn is it fun to make him angry. 

The bell rings for lunch, forcefully yanking me out of my gayly deep thoughts. My eyes search the room everywhere for Kahl, quickly to see that he's already right next to the door, making his way out with Stan by his side. Ah well, maybe I can speak to him at lunch. 

I stand next to the table, cafeteria tray in my glove covered hands. Kahl in front of me and Kenny to my right. I slam the food covered tray down on to the table, attempting- and succeeding- to catch everyone's attention. Kahl gives me a look, afraid of what I'm going to say, but also getting ready to retaliate and yell at my face. 

I stop and just stand there awkwardly for a couple of seconds as my table mates stare in confusion and annoyance. Well, mostly the second one. At this point everone is so done with my bull crap that they are more annoying than surprised. Slowly everyone at the table just went back to eating their food and completely forgetting about what just happened. Kahl began to do the same.

"Kahl," I paused, waiting for him to raise his head back up. He slowly looks at me, but not like he's going to say anything. He looks... scared... "can we talk after school?" I whisper loud enough so he can hear. He looks at me for a few seconds, unsure of how to respond. I expected him to at least yell at me for it. He looked back down at his food, completely dismissing what I just asked, "Kaaaaahl pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-"

"-Sure, fine whatever!" He yell-whispered. There's my Jew~


	9. Lets Just Talk

-Kyle's POV-

Finally I'm home. I expected Cartman to say SOMETHING about me being bi to our school, but surprisingly... he didn't... but why? Doesn't he constantly search for any reason whatsoever to tear me apart piece by piece? Has he gone soft? No... he's Cartman... he's up to something.

The reminds me... Cartman said something about wanting to talk to me after school. Should I just ignore him and forget it? Maybe... but then that might give him a reason to say something...

DING! DING!

My phone violently vibrates and dings in my pocket, begging me to take it out and see what it has to tell me. I reach into my pocket and pull the device out. It reads "Fatass: Hey joo"

I take my gloves off and slide the phone screen to the right, unlocking it. 

Fatass....

Cartman: Hey joo

Kyle: *Jew

Cartman: What

Kyle: It's spelt "Jew," anyways, what do you want?

Cartman: K.. so u remember how i told u i wanted 2 talk 2 u after school?

God I hate the way he types, I know it's quicker and all to just type "u" instead of "you," or "2" instead if "two," but just... why??

Kyle: Yeah... you slammed your tray onto the table just to get everyone's attention and in the end didn't do anything except for whisper to me and then you just sat in silence the rest of lunch.

Cartman: Ya, well do u think u could come over?

I'm really not sure about this... I feel like he's planning something. I'm afraid I'm just walking into a trap... but what if I don't go? Then what? He might announce to the entire school my secret...

Kyle: Why...

Cartman: Cuz i need 2 talk 2 u? I already said that, joo

Kyle: Fine.

And with that I slid my phone right back into the pocket I yanked it out of and headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I knocked on the Fatass' door. No answer. I knocked again, this time the door swung open almost immediately.

"Damn Kahl, you in a hurry to see me?" Cartman opened the door, the house behind him looking like a mess. There were bags of opened junk food everywhere! Mr. Kitty was halfway in one of them, probably eating as much as he can because I heavily doubt Cartman took the time to feed him.

"I... no... I just want to get whatever this is over with," I don't know what he's planning, but I'm most likely not ready to hear. 

He chuckled, but didn't say anything. Instead he moved out of in front of the door and stretched his left arm out in a welcoming manner. I stepped in, cautious. I'm not going to let my guard down for even a millisecond, the last thing I will ever let myself do is trust that fatass. 

The door slams shut behind us and he swiftly walks to the couch, passing me and plopping himself down on the corner furthest to us. He pats the empty couch cushion beside him. I have no choice but to sit and listen. 

There was an awkward pause between us. Please, please Cartman break the silence already. It's painful just sitting here. 

".... so...." he spoke quietly, I could tell from his voice he was nervous. Maybe even more nervous than me.... but... why...?

"... so?" I question.

"You probably are wondering why I asked you to come... yes?" Finally, seems like we are getting somewhere. 

"Uh, yeah... actually I am..."

He takes a deep breath, "so... you're bi?"

I know he knows I'm bi, but I still can't help but freak out. I feel as if something is weighing me down, crushing me, making it more difficult to breath than it should be. My eyes begin to feel watery, like I'm going to bust out crying any second now. I need to stay calm, if I show that he is getting to me than it proves he's winning. I can't let him know he's getting to me. 

He patiently waits for an answer to a question he already knows. I take a deep breath. Inhale.... exhale..... I nod my head. 

"Well... I'm... you're not... you're not alone... completely..." he shifts uncomfortably.

"Wh... what do you mean...?" My eyes meet his, "... do... do you mean Tweek and Craig, because I alre-"

"- no Kahl... I'm not talking about those fags," His eyes widen as he realises that he chose a bad choice of words for this moment. I mean it's pretty shitty to say "fag" at any point in time, but right now is especially bad. I glare at him, waiting for him to take it back or correct himself. 

"That's..." he looked down, "that's not what I meant. I'm s.... my bad..." at least he attempted to apologise. It works I guess. 

"Then who are you talking about, Cartman?" If it's not the two well known gays of South Park... then who?

".... I... you really..... we should.... this..." he stopped trying to find the words. He sighed as his chocolate eyes looked up at me. He lifted his glove-covered hand and pointed at the ceiling, slowly moving his hand down until is pointed at himself.

"Are you... bi...?" There's no way...

"N... no...." he scoots himself slightly back and moved the position of his legs, "like... I mean... well..." this time he takes a deep breath. Inhale.... exhale... "I mean I'm gay Kahl..."

My eyes widen. He actually said it, I'm proud of him for coming out, but also... I just don't understand. Cartman? Gay? What about Heidi? They seemed really happy together at one point? I mean obviously that didn't end well, but at one point in time he really did like her. 

I might as well speak up, the awkward silence is suffocating, "What about Heidi?"

He looked at me in shock, like I had said something forbidden. Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to... I was just curious about her"

"Wh.. what about her?" Cartman's voice was mostly monotone, but I could sense the emotion in it. He seemed to be scared to what I'm going to say. At least I'm not the only scared one. 

"Well... you liked her, didn't you?"

"I... I don't really know. I thought I did... but I think I just got caught up in the moment. We both were in the same situation and she seemed to like me. I thought that I was supposed to lo... like... her. Something always felt... wrong..."

"How long have you known?" I questioned, he looked at me a bit confused, "that you were gay?"

He sighed, "I've known since like Kindergarten that I liked guys, but... I thought I liked both. I thought I was bi, but Heidi made me realise that girls just aren't my thing," Cartman paused and looked at me, "you?"

"I uh.." now that I think of it, I'm not sure. I can't just say that though. I'll look like I'm trying to cover something up, "it's kinda recent... I mean I've felt it for about a year, but only really came to terms with it about three months ago" that's mostly true, but I'm unsure of specifically when I started feeling this way, I just know I do. 

"Who knows?" 

"Well.. lets see... Stan and... you... uh thats it," For some reason I thought I was out to more people, but now I just feel lonely and trapped.

"Hmm. Interesting. You're the only person who knows about me, so I guess thats fair"

"Why is it fair?" 

"Cuz, besides Stan we are the only ones to know about each other's gayness"

I squinted my eyes "I'm not gay, Cartman"

"You're bi, so like half gay,"

"Only a bi can make 'half gay, half straight' jokes, fatass!" 

"What- why? Whats the big deal, it doesn't hurt any body?!" 

I groan, honestly I don't want to put up with his ignorance today. 

"You know..." he pauses, "my mom would probably hate me if she figured out I was gay," he awkwardly laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, she told me about a year ago that God hates gays"

"Dude! Why would she say that?!" People's homophobic ignorance really pisses me off some times. Honestly, whats so wrong about it?! It's not like it's effecting her!

"'Cuz she's a bitch," he smirked, "but not as big of a bitch as your mom!"

"Don't call my mom a bitch!" I yelled in response, "but... if you don't tell the school I'm bi, then I wont tell your mom you're gay. Deal?"

"Deal, Jew," he held his hand out. I sighed, why must he always belittle my people?! I grabbed the hand he held out and shook it.

"So, Kahl," I looked up at him as he let go, "you gay for anyone at school?"

"What! I'm not telling you!" In all honesty, I'm not sure. I haven't really thought about it. If Cartman wasn't such an asshat... then maybe him? Kenny or Stan might be good, but I think Kenny would be way to perverted about it and Stan I'm pretty sure is straight. Even if Stan isn't, he's too busy chasing Wendy for me to consider. 

"Well... I am..."

"Oh," why would he tell me that?! I look at my phone and notice it's 6:18. My mom usually wants me home around 6:30 so I'm not out too late, "I uh, have to go.."

"Uh... oh... okay," he stutters out, I get up to leave, but as I do I swear that I heard him say something.

"What was that?" I turn around to face him.

"Hm? Oh, nothing Kahl! Good night, sweet dreams!" Cartman speaks sweetly.

"Uhm... okay," I leave his house and walk home. On the walk, however, all I could think about was what just happened. Cartman is gay and has a crush on some dude at school, but who? If it was me he most likely wouldn't have told me and I doubt it's Kenny or Stan. Maybe Butters? He hangs out with him a lot... but that doesn't seem right... I shiver at the thought of Butters and Cartman together. That's something I don't want to see. 

Who could it be then?


	10. Bacon

-Cartman's POV-

My body jolts awake to the smell of bacon. Without a second thought I flight myself out of bed, put on my jacket, and race into the living room. 

"BACON!!" I yell at the figure in the kitchen. Oh yeah! Mom's been gone! Well thats fine I guess, because now there is bacon!!

"Eric! You're awake earlier than I expected," my mom calmly stated.

"Bacon," I demanded.

"To make up for me being gone-"

"Bacon"

"-so long I decided to make you a nice breakfast!"

"Bacon"

"Okay Eric! Let me finish the panc-"

"BACON FIRST, THEN PANCAKES WOMAN"

She sighed and quickly made a plate of bacon and set it in front of me. Without another word she walked back to the pan and flipped one of the pancakes over using a plastic black spatula. I practically inhaled the bacon and then glanced at the time displayed on the microwave. 

SHIT! I'm going to be late for school!

Wait.. Why would I care about that? I'm not really sure... I just feel like I... Need to? Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick- or DIE.

Without saying goodbye, I rushed out of the house and got to the bus stop. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle were all already here. 

I was looking around and accidentally locked eyes with Kyle. His emerald eyes are stunning to look at... He smiled at me and so I, of course, smiled back.

-Kyle's POV-

Honestly, I was getting kind of afraid Cartman would miss school today. I'm not really sure why... It's not like anything good ever comas from him being at school anyways, but some reason I... wanted to see him...

I noticed he was looking at me- or at least in my direction- so I decided to smile at him. He quickly smiled back. 

Right then the bus stopped in front of us and I was the first on of us four. I sat in an empty seat about four rows from the back. While staring out the window I notice the seat go down. I look through the corner of my eye at see that it's the fat ass. Usually I would yell at him for sitting by me, but this time I didn't want to. Almost if I wanted him to.

I shivered, despite all the bus windows being closed. It was a much colder day than usual. So cold, in fact, that my coat felt like it wasn't even there. All of a sudden I feel a heavy weight pulling me down. I snap out of my day dream state and look that a very oversized red coat had been laid out over me. 

"You looked cold," is all Cartman said when I looked at him.


	11. Trip

-Kyle's POV-

It's been a few weeks now since Cartman and I came out to each other. Me being bi, him being gay. It was a strange situation really. I especially didn't think I'd come out to my enemy by an accidental phone call. 

But that's over with now, Cartman and I have grown a new respect for each other. Well... Respect might not be the right word, but you get it. Odd that we stop hating each other so much just because we're both attracted to dudes. No, it's more than that. Even I know that. We both have formed a sort of... Friendship... Over our shared non-straightness. 

Ever since then, life has felt more comfortable. Things feel... Right... Like this is how it's supposed to be. Like a puzzle when you finally find the last piece. You feel like you've accomplished something and when you get to look at your recently finished puzzle masterpiece, you feel like all is right with the world. That's how I feel. 

I eventually came out to Kenny too, turns out he's pansexual so that's cool. It feels like our weird friend group is finally working out. Everything seems to be working out really... Things seem... Perfect. Too perfect.

"I'm running away," the larger boy spoke as he shoved tons upon tons of useless items into his backpack.

"You're what??" I responded quickly. 

"I'm tired of my mom always fucking running off on me and leaving me to feed myself in this damn house," Cartman struggled to shove the second bag of Cheesy Poofs into his overly packed back pack. So packed that this back pack probably can't fit on his back, "so this time I decided I'll leave her while she's gone. So when she gets back home she'll know how it feels"

Visits with Cartman had become more often ever since they officially became friends and not enemies. Most the time Kenny and Stan would come too, but they were both busy. Apparently Stan's family had a hunting trip planned and they invited Kenny to go with him, so he accepted. Leaving Cartman and I alone for the weekend.

I looked at Cartman, still failing to get the bag into the back pack, "that's dumb, you can barely take care of yourself when she leaves you for two days. Plus you'll probably just get kidnapped by creeps the moment you set foot outside your door."

Cartman finally managed to shove the Cheesy Poofs bag in. Unsurprisingly, he reached for more items to cram into the backpack that looks almost as big as him. Almost. 

"Anyone would be better than my whore of a mom"

"Wow, fat ass, I never thought I'd live to see the day where you admit that she's a whore," I teased.

Cartman shot me a glare, causing me to realize that probably hit him emotionally. Even though it was obvious that his mom never cared for him, he still hung on to a scal thread of hope that she maybe loved him just a little. However that thread has finally snapped, Cartman now realizes that his mom is nothing but a whore who don't care for her son.

"I think I can fit in two more bags of snacks in here, what do you think?" Cartman stood back, hands on his hips admiring his "work."

"I think you need to remove like five," I had stopped paying attention a while ago to what he's actually packing, but he's aware it's probably just a bunch of useless junk and snacks. 

After a moment of silence... Well no, it wasn't silent. After a dreadful, excruciating long amount of time that consisted of nothing but the noise of chip bags being shoved and rubbed up against each other, I finally spoke, "so you going to come visit us once you run away? Assuming you don't change your mind ten steps out the front door."

"Hm..." Cartman thought for a second, "maybe you"

"Me? Just me?" I spoke in confusion. 

"Yeah... Stan and Kenny don't really visit as often as you. Sometimes it feels like you're my only friend... I know that sounds dumb but..."

"But...?" I pressed.

"I dunno, it just feels different"

I sadly couldn't deny that. The friendship Cartman and I had felt different. Not a bad different, not really good either. Just different. 

"You should come with me," Cartman spoke.

"What?!" I replied without hesitation.

"Yeah! You're smart, with you by my side we could take the wilderness and make it our bitch! Show the forest that she belongs to US!" Cartman seemed passionate about this... For some reason. 

"Oh yeah?" I decided to play along, "in that case we better pack a tent and sleeping bags. Better make ourselves a camp somewhere huh?"

"Yeah!! We could build a camp fire and roast marshmallows and everything!!" Cartman looked me in the eyes, "It'll be lit"

"Don't say that, it's cringy," I told Cartman

"Cringe culture is dead, Kahl" he spoke very confidently 

"Fuck off" I said with a smirk.

There was a pause. A silence between the two of us. Not an awkward one, but not entirely comfortable either. It was just awkward enough to not be comfortable. Or maybe that's just me over analyzing things as usual.

"Seriously though, you should come with me. Your mom sucks anyways, she's a bitch"

"I told you to stop calling her that..." I muttered. Even if it's true, I still don't like it when Cartman insults my mom. Especially when calling her a bitch.

"Fine whatever, but she still isn't the best"

"Yeah..." My home life isn't really bad, it's not good either. My mother is just... Over protective I guess? Sometimes I wish I could just run away and live on my own. I don't want to have to feel like I have to hide everything about myself because of her helicopter parenting-ness. It's like she's always watching me over my shoulder and judging everything and every choice I make. All I want is some time away from her. Some time to be myself and not worry about what she has to say about it.

"So what do you say, Kahl? Will you join me on my epic quest through the forest? Facing danger and destroying danger's... Face... Together?" Cartman spoke, trying to motivational. 

"Yeah.. I think I will"


	12. Cats and Dogs

The trees swayed in the light breeze. The sun shined slightly through the leaves, barely even touching the ground with its heavenly light. The ground was dry and sandy under the feet of the two boys. That's how the day started. 

"Kahl! Stahp- huff- walking so god damn- huff- FAST!" Cartman yelled, barely being able to catch his breath as he frantically ran towards the Jew. Soaked in sweat, he already regret running away. Though he would never let Kyle know that

"How about you stop walking so slow, fat ass?! And you know what would help? Putting those damn snacks away!" 

Cartman didn't even remember getting his very last bag of delicious cheesy poofs out, but there certainly wasn't many left. He sat on the ground and unzipped his back pack while attempting to shove it back into where it came. Kyle looked back at the struggling boy in the dusty ground and sighed. He dragged his feet as he slowly trudged back over the fat ass he- for some reason- ran away with. The Jewish boy took his back pack off and plopped himself on the ground in front of his friend. 

"This was an awful idea" Kyle spoke.

Cartman glanced up at him in irritation, "nuh uh! Stop being such a Jew, you... Jew"

"Wow, Cartman, I'm soo offended," Kyle responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You should be! Being a Jew is awful and you're awful! Because you're a Jew!" Cartman spoke with hostility, though struggling for proper insults. 

"Already attacking me for being a Jew? Really? I thought you'd at least last six hours, but no you had to ruin it at three" Kyle motioned the numbers on his fingers, demonstrating his point. 

"Fuck off" Cartman spoke softly, but harshly. 

"Okay, sorry for running away with you I guess? Do you want me to leave already? What do you want from me Cartman?" Kyle's snapped back, just as hostile as Cartman.

"I want you to stop being a filthy Jew!" He screamed back, infuriated.

"Yeah, well guess what? That's not going to happen! That's like telling you to stop being such a fat ass!"

"For the last time- I AM NOT FAT!" Cartman slammed his gloved hands into the dry dirt underneath them. 

"Yeah you fucking are!"

"No I'm not! IM BIG BONED!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Yes it does!!"

"What is your problem?! What is your fucking problem, Cartman?" 

There was a pause between the two boys.

Kyle continued, "I've tried to forgive you for all the dumb shit you've pulled during this 'friendship'! What do you even want from me?!"

Silence.

Cartman fidgeted with his gloves nervously, eyes locking onto the yellow fabric.

"Are you going to answer me fat ass? Huh? Because I'm getting sick of this!" Silence. Kyle stood up, Cartman's eyes were still pinned to his gloves, "I'm leaving."

That caught Cartman's attention, "Huh?" 

"I said I'm leaving. I'm going home."

"Wait- Kahl plea-"

"For the last fucking time, IT'S NOT 'KAHL'" Kyle sighed, "Cartman just please tell me what you really want from me. All of a sudden you stop being such a jerk to me and... I don't understand. What caused you to change?"

"I..." Cartman searched his mind for a lie... But nothing appeared in him mind. Kyle tilted his head, obviously waiting for an answer. Cartman couldn't think of a lie, but he didn't want to tell the truth. Or at least the full truth, "I just want someone to care about me... I- my mom she... She never cared. You, Stan, Kenny... You all hated me but you guys cared about me more than anyone else..."

Kyle thought for a second, "but why me?"

"Huh?" Cartman questioned. 

"You said that Stan, Kenny, and I were the only ones who cared, right?" The Jewish boy continued.

"Yeah?"

"Well I don't see Kenny or Stan anywhere around here. But I am. You and me, but the other two aren't here. So why do you choose me to hang out with so much?"

Cartman looked down and went back to fidgeting with his glove. 

Kyle sighed and sat back down across from Cartman, "I know you aren't feeling well right now. Emotionally, that is. And, I don't really understand what it's like, but... I know that all you need right now is to know someone cares about you and..." He shifted himself slightly closer to Cartman, catching the "big boned" boy's gaze from his glove, "I care about you Cartman"

Cartman looked up at Kyle, their eyes meeting...

"Hah that's gay" Cartman snickered.

Kyle frowned, "I was trying to be nice to you, dipshit. Way to ruin the moment" he stood up and dusted himself off. Cartman soon followed.

"Hey... Do you smell that?" Kyle spoke as he continued smelling the air.

"Smell... What?" 

"It smells like rain... It's not supposed to rain today, is it?" The Jewish boy tried, but failed, to look through the leaves of the dense forest. 

"Wh- you can smell rain?! What the fuck?" 

"Hm? Can't everyone?" Kyle spoke, confused. 

"No! Smelling rain is not fucking normal, Jew!" Cartman yelled.

Kyle yanked his phone out of his jacket pocket. He pulled off a glove with his mouth and began typing on the little screen. Cartman watched as he typed quickly. Kyle grabbed the glove out of him mouth and quickly moved the screen to where Cartman can see it. 

"Haha! Read and weep, fat ass!" Kyle gloated.

"Huff, fine..." Cartman looked at the phone, and began reading the highlighted portion of the screen, because of course Kyle would do that, "... release a musty earth-smelling chemical called geosmin. One out of every 10 people, however, can't smell geosmin"

Cartman looked at Kyle, "sorry, Jew, I still don't understand."

Kyle sighed once more as he plopped him phone back into his pocket and reequipped his missing glove, "whatever."

"Thank you.. By the way" Cartman spoke.

Kyle looked at him, "for?"

"Caring... I guess..." Cartman looked away, but Kyle didn't.

"No problem," he replied with a smile.

"Anyways, Kahl, we should try and make a fire before it gets colder than it already is," Cartman spoke as he got lots and lots of empty snack wrappers from his bag and threw them on the ground. Kyle guessed this was his sad excuse for fuel.

"Oh, we're staying here? I figured we'd travel a little more" Kyle spoke, a little disappointed.

"Ug, we can keep moving in the morning, but it's getting dark and I can barely see my feet in front of me!"

"Psh whatever you say fat ass."

The two boys hastily prepared their shared tent and where the planned "fire" would be. 

However there was no fire.

The rain showered down on the tent like bullets. To say the least, it was raining cats and dogs. Kyle and Cartman both sat next to each other. Both wanted to huddle together for warmth yet didn't want to touch the other at all. It was cold. Freezing, even. 

The best they could do is try and sleep through the night.


	13. It's Really Quite Cold

Sleeping through the heavy rain wasn't easy. It was quite impossible, really. So impossibly difficult that only Kyle had slept. 

So as the daylight crept in, Kyle finally woke up. Despite his obvious drowsiness, he quickly realized the lack of company. Cartman was gone. 

In a sleepy panic, Kyle ran out of the tent, ready to beat the living daylight out of whoever took Cartman. Instead of gracefully leaving the hardly standing tent, Kyle tripped out of it. 

Kyle groaned as the moistened soil welcomed his entire body, coating him in the mud and dirt. 

"Someone's having a good morning."

Kyle opened an eye for a second to look at Cartman. Kyle groaned as he closed his eyes and began to lift his muddied body off the ground. 

"Not really," Kyle responded once he had finally convinced his body to balance. 

The Jewish boy looked around at the area they had settled in and noticed something.

"Hey, you built a fire?" Kyle said, edging himself closer to the fire. The blast of heat only served to remind him how devastatingly cold he was. Kyle shivered from the cold at this realization.

Cartman smirked at Kyle in response. He grabbed Kyle's arm and motioned him towards the fire. Cartman sat and pulled Kyle down with him. 

"Ugh Cartman! The ground is wet, what the hell?!" Kyle yelled, attempting to get up, but found it impossible as Cartman's hand was still gripped around his arm. 

"Fire Kyle, fire," Cartman smirked, "You're obviously cold, Jew. So I made you a fire"

"How would you know I would be cold before I was even awake?" Kyle eyed him suspiciously, "and what about you? Aren't you cold?"

"I have body heat Kahl, something that a skinny Jew like you wouldn't understand" 

Kyle chose not to respond and only huffed in response. 

"Thanks..." Kyle whispered. 

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you." Cartman smirked, leaning closer to Kyle.

"I SAID THANK YOU, FAT ASS," Kyle screamed while ripping his arm out of Cartman's grasp and pushing him backwards. Not hard, but enough to startle him.

Cartman cackled, "You're welcome, Jew."

Kyle turned his attention to the fire. The way fire moves is beautiful, really. It danced and provided heat for the two boys. Magnificent. Cartman wasn't paying attention to the fire though.

"Stop," Kyle spoke, sternly.

"Stop what, Kahl?~" Cartman continued to study Kyle.

Kyle looked to his left and met Cartman's gaze, "stop looking at me."

"What ever do you mean Kahl?~"

"You're still staring at me, ass hat. Stop," Kyle commanded.

Cartman leaned in closer. Kyle stood up, "Okay I'm leaving."

"Wait- but aren't you freezing??" Cartman spoke out of surprise and slight concern. 

"I'd rather be freezing than be next to you," Kyle stuck his tongue out at Cartman. 

There was a silence. Even if it wasn't exactly serious, Cartman still felt a jab in the heart, "Well do you at least want something to eat?"

"You mean you haven't eaten it all?" Kyle raised an eyebrow as he turned back to look at Cartman. 

Cartman shakes his head, "Surprisingly not."

Kyle nods, only now realizing how hungry he truly was. They walked a lot last night and he hadn't eaten anything for a while now. 

So that's exactly what they did, they ate until they were finally full. Cartman ate the majority of the food, but Kyle let it go after a half an hour of arguing. 

Finally night came. Their second day of living in the forest seemed somewhat successful. If you could call it that. 

But that night was cold. Colder than the last. Impossible as it seems, it was true. So absolutely freezing, that Kyle and Cartman put aside their differences in favor of any heat they could claim. 

Kyle hated being right next to Cartman. He hated being so close that they were able to share their two blankets. Close enough that Kyle felt warmth from him.

Cartman, however, was enjoying this.


	14. Frosted Grass

Days had passed by.

The fire crackled and swayed with the wind. Heat enveloping the two boys as they sat in the frost covered grass. Cold to the touch. It felt as if every bone in your body was frozen at the same time. It was cold. The fire did nothing to help. Heat meant nothing to the unforgiving cold. Yet the bonfire still crackled and swayed, unfazed by the cold. 

It was calming, that's all. There was no heat from the blaze that sat in front of them. 

"Still not regretting this?" Kyle questioned Cartman, pulling him from his thoughts. 

Cartman shivered, body heat obviously not being enough to warm him anymore, "Of course not, this is a dream come true!" His tone was slightly passive aggressive, but Kyle shrugged it off as the cold was effecting both of them quite negatively. 

"Honestly, if it gets any colder I'll probably drop dead any second," Kyle spoke as his teeth chattered, unable to stay still and silence his teeth.

Cartman only hummed, whether it was in acknowledgment or agreement is another question on it's own. 

The campfire that sat sadly in front of them crackled calmingly. It was the one thing keeping them sane at that point. It flickered and flashed. 

"We're out of food," Cartman finally spoke, breaking the simi-silence.

Kyle looked at Cartman, who was looking at Kyle out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry I avoided telling you for the last few days" Cartman continued.

Guilt. Cartman was guilty. 

No words had to be spoken to understand that Cartman had eaten most of it at some point or another. 

Yet Kyle didn't feel angry, maybe it was the cold or the fire, but he didn't feel like being angry. He didn't feel like he needed to be angry. Unless this wasn't the fire, maybe... maybe it's something else. 

That something else being that Kyle was so ready to go home that this was just a good enough excuse. 

"Was this..." Cartman paused, "Was this a bad idea?" He finally turned his head to face Kyle directly. 

Kyle snickered, but quickly went back to being serious after realizing it wasn't the time for joking, "I dunno... I've kinda been saying that for a while now."

Cartman looked down at the frosted greenery and then back up at Kyle, "I know it's just..." Cartman curled his knees up to his chest so he could rest his chin on them, "I just really needed to get away from everything and everyone."

"Everyone?" Kyle's face twisted into confusion. 

"Well... You know what I mean. I just wanted to leave everyone..." Cartman swallowed, "Except you..."

Kyle tilted his head to the side as Cartman avoided his gaze, "why's that?"

"It's just, I feel like you're the only person who really cares about me. I've never- ARG EMOTIONS!" Cartman buried his face in his hat, "I've never opened up to anyone before. No one knows how much emotional trouble my mom gives me and... I've never even told anyone I'm gay besides you!" His voice muffled by his cap, yet still clear enough to understand.

Kyle studied the grass below him, unsure of what to say, "yeah... I know."

Silence, certainly not the first or even the fifth spell of silence they've had during this conversation. Silence was the one thing they were good at. 

"We're going to die out here, aren't we?" Cartman spoke, putting his hat back on top of his head. Motivation had left him behind hours ago, but it was never that obvious until now. 

Kyle looked up, attempting to view the sky only to be greeted with a canopy of leaves from the trees above. He sighed, "I don't know."

Really, Kyle didn't want this to be where his story ended. Though it seemed like that would be the case. It was cold and they had no food. 

Starvation and hypothermia were competing for the rights to kill off the two. The fact they were still alive was a miracle, neither of them know how to actually camp! Cartman learned to make a fire only because of Wikipedia! Though his phone died days ago. 

"I've uh..." Cartman cleared his throat, "really enjoyed these last few days... With you." 

Kyle met Cartman's eyes, "yeah?"

"Yeah," Cartman smiled slightly, "even though this sucks, at least I get to die next to you."

Kyle smiled back pitifully, "yeah.. Me too"

Cartman's eyes went back to looking at the ground, "you know... Sense we're probably about to die, I wanted to tell you something."

Kyle looked at Cartman, worry in his eyes.

The large boy exhaled, "I uh..." He laughed nervously, "you know I really shouldn't be so scared of saying this seeing that we're about to die..."

"Kahl," Cartman looked Kyle in the eyes, "I... I love you"

Kyle's eyebrows raised in shock and surprise, "huh?"

Cartman sighed, "it's fine if- it's just I've had a crush on you since, like, fucking kindergarten and... I wanted to say something before we died. It's fine if you don't feel the same way. None of this will matter soon"

The sound of crackling grew louder. 

Kyle reached his hand out and laid it on top of Cartman's hand. The two boys looked at each other. 

"I think... I think I like you too," Kyle said, slightly unsure yet sincere, "I've never really thought about it, but this... Feels right" Kyle gripped his hand tighter around Cartman's, "I'm glad I get to die by your side."

Cartman and Kyle gazed at each other.

"- are you crying??" Kyle spoke worried for Cartman.

"No- I mean, yes. It's just- I've wanted this for so long and now I wont be able to actually enjoy it." Cartman wiped his eyes.

Kyle and Cartman scooted closer together, Cartman wrapping his arms around the small Jewish boy. It did nothing to cure the cold, but it warmed both of their hearts to be so close and comfortable with each other. 

"So... If we make it out of this alive... Can I call you my boyfriend?" Cartman asked awkwardly, yet completely serious.

"You're asking this now?" Kyle questioned, only getting an awkward laugh from Cartman.

The fire in front of the crackled and burned. The heat of the blaze barely covered the boys in a blanket of warmth. However the warmth was no where near hot enough to keep them from freezing.

"Yeah..." Kyle finally responded, pushing His body closer to Cartman.


	15. White

Kyle opened his eyes. 

Or at least he thinks he did. 

The darkness surrounded the boy. Nothing. That's what he could see. He attempted to sit up, but it was difficult to tell if he actually was. 

The cold was getting to him. Kyle could barely feel anything, if at all. Grass. He was sitting on grass. Kyle knew he was in the tent, so that must mean Cartman was here too. Kyle tried to call out for him, but it was useless. He was tired, that was the one thing he knew for certain out of everything. 

Kyle laid back down, whether it was grass, a blanket, or a sleeping bag was a completely other question. A question that Kyle wasn't sure if he'd be able to answer, even after some serious thought.

The Jewish boy laid there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was probably only five minutes. Who knows really at this point?

All Kyle knew was that it was dark, and most likely very, very cold. He was almost glad that he'd lost feeling in most his body at this point. Better that feeling cold, he thought. Or maybe not, who know? Kyle certainly couldn't decide. 

He closed his eyes, desperately trying to obtain sleep, but being denied by his body. He was tired, so very tired. All he wished for was sleep.

A faint sound was heard. So quiet that Kyle almost thought it was his imagination. The only reason he knew it was real is that he heard it again, and again, and again, coming closer and closer each time. 

Eventually it became clear- orclearer at the very least. It was a voice. A voice calling out for something. Someone. Slowly it became more and more clear, until it was recognizable. 

"Kyle?!" The voice called out, as if awaiting a response.e It was his mom. 

"Kyle?!" 

Had she been looking for him? Had she actually cared about him missing? I mean of course she had, but more than ever Kyle was glad to hear her voice.

"Kyle?!" 

He decided that answering was probably a good idea. It was kind of a life or death situation right now, Kyle decided.

"Kyle?! If you're out there please answer me!" The voice grew quieter. 

Kyle knew he needed to speak, now or never. He opened his mouth to try and say something. The crunch of leaves grew fainter. His mom was leaving. His chance of survival was leaving, growing slimmer and slimmer. He opened his mouth again to try and force something out. Failing. It's now or never, it's now or never, it's now or-

"Mom!" He finally cried out, his voice was rough and lifeless. Sleep was finally trying to claim him, but he couldn't sleep now. He needed to stay awake!

"Kyle?! Kyle sweetie is that you?!" Kyle's mom spoke frantically as the leaves crackled under her frantically moving feet. 

Light was shone on the tent, illuminating the inside of their "cozy" shelter. Kyle could vaguely make out where Cartman was sleeping, wrapped around a mess of blanket, possibly multiple blankets.

Kyle finally rested his eyes when he heard footsteps growing closer and closer, knowing that he and Cartman would be safe. 

It was if his eyes were glued together, desperately trying to force themselves open as the cement kept them as shut as ever. To Kyle's surprise, his eyes weren't glued together. 

White.

That is the first thing Kyle saw as his slowly opened his droopy eyelids. Sleep was beckoning him to come back to it's sweet embrace, but Kyle refused. Snoozing, for once, didn't sound pleasant. 

Soon he realized he now had feeling in his body once more. Kyle had almost forgot that his body normally was supposed to feel things. The night before had been cold enough to make him forget. 

Below him was plush, not quite comfortable, but still more comfortable than the previous situation. He no longer sat atop grass and blankets. It was no longer cold.

Cold, Kyle remembered, was all he felt the last few nights. Warmth was a foreign thing to him now. Kyle closed his eyes and sucked the warm, toasty air into his lungs. He could feel the air inside of him. Kyle exhaled as he reopened his eyes. 

Then flashes- memories- of the night before came back to him. His mom. His mom had found him! She had found him while he was barely still alive. 

Kyle sat up, quickly regretting it as his body felt as if a sword had stabbed him in every part of his body seventy three different times. He laid back down, the new pain not completely leaving him, but subsiding nevertheless. That was good enough for him. Though it was not the nicest reminder that he could feel again, it was certainly a reminder. Kyle didn't completely hate it though, it was enjoyable to know his body still functioned correctly. 

The small Jewish boy turned his attention to the left. Cartman laid in a similar situation to him- laying on an almost- but not quite- comfy bed- yet still asleep. He was laying on his side, facing away from Kyle. To the right was two empty chairs. A purse sat soundly on the outer chair. He quickly recognized it as his mom's purse. She must be here.

Kyle looked back over to Cartman's side, unsurprisingly seeing no sign of Cartman's mom. Kyle felt a weight on his chest. The whole reason Cartman wanted to run away was because of his mom, Kyle knew that much. 

And yet, Kyle still had believed that Cartman's mom would have cared enough to visit him at the hospital. 

The door to Kyle and Cartman's hospital room slowly opened as Kyle's mom walked in, shutting it behind her. 

"Kyle, Bubbie, You're awake!" His mom hugged Kyle, careful not to hurt him. 

Kyle hummed in response, felling too weak to properly respond. He shifted his gaze over to Cartman, still sleeping soundly. Unmoving besides the rise and fall of breathing. 

"Liane has been notified of the situation, but so far hasn't shown up at all," His mom told him. 

"Oh," Kyle responded. 

Kyle's mom checked her phone, "I'm sorry, Kyle, Bubbie, I have to go home now. I'll come back tomorrow, sleep well okay?" She quickly stood up and grabbed the purse with her empty hand. 

Kyle nodded his head as his mom shuffled towards the door and left him. The room was quiet once more. His mom really does care about him, doesn't she? It was nice knowing that someone cared about him. 

Silence filled the room. Kyle would have enjoyed it if silence hadn't been around so often previously.

"She's not coming... Is she?" Cartman desperately asked, breaking the silence. His voice was hoarse. Cartman sounded like he was in pain, physically or mentally was the real question. Though in the current situation, Kyle assumed it was a mixture of both. 

"I don't know..." Kyle replied. Honestly? Kyle really didn't know. He didn't think Cartman's mom would ever come at this rate. She never cared about him before, why would she now? But he still hoped she would, for Cartman's sake, "How long have you been awake?" Kyle finally said, wanting to change the subject to something slightly less saddening. Kyle couldn't help Cartman feel physically better, but he sure as hell was going to try and make him feel mentally better. 

"Not long. How are you feeling?" Cartman asked. His voice was still rough, but he sounded slightly less upset. Only slightly. Cartman turned his body to face Kyle, hissing in pain as he shifted his position. 

"Oh- I'm feeling... Okay..." Kyle responded. He certainly wasn't feeling good, but he was alive. That was at least okay, especially after the situation they some how just survived.

After a small spell of silence, Cartman spoke up, "so... Just making sure, we did have a very emotional conversation at the campfire last night right? It wasn't just some weird ass dream?"

Memories of the night before flashed before Kyle's eyes. He remembered the cold and the fire, especially how the fire didn't do anything to aid them in the cold. Cartman, he had admitted something to Kyle. Cartman said that he was in love with him. They were together now. They were boyfriends. 

That felt weird to think about, but not a bad weird, Kyle decided. 

"No, no. That was definitely real," Kyle confirmed. 

"And..." Cartman paused, trying desperately to shove his nervousness down, "you don't regret anything? We're still... You know..."

"Together?" Kyle finished, earning a nod from Cartman, "I don't regret a thing."

THE END


End file.
